Between Them
by katierosefun
Summary: In which Fitz and Simmons watches Skye persuade Coulson into dancing. [Friendship fluff. Set in season one.]


**Another ****_AOS _****one-shot featuring my favorite dorks. I don't really know where all of this is coming from - but considering that my last o-s was fairly angsty, I decided to try for a humor one. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Between Them _

"What?" Skye Johnson asked, looking up from her phone. Coulson was standing by her bunk, a puzzled look on his face. She was pretty sure she saw amusement in those eyes, too, but Skye was choosing to ignore it. "What're you listening to?" Coulson asked, nodding at the earbuds in Skye's ears. Hastily ripping them off, Skye replied nonchalantly, "To a ten-year old podcast about computer science." When Coulson's eyes widened, Skye rolled her eyes. She threw her phone back on the bunk and said, "Joking, AC. _Joking_. I don't need to listen to a podcast about computer science to be good at it."

"Hm," Coulson said, but all the same, he tilted his head down to look at Skye's phone. Groaning, the girl turned on the lock screen and pushed the device into Coulson's face. Backing away only slightly, Coulson stared at the screen. Then, he said, "I didn't really pin you down for someone who appreciated music." Skye snorted. Pulling away her phone, she asked, "What else would I do while I'm hacking some top-secret SHIELD program?" She tucked her earbuds back in and lifting her voice slightly, she added, "Besides. What human being _doesn't _like music?"

"Ward." Coulson replied instantly.

Skye grinned. Winking, she said, "Now, _that _sounds accurate. What about May?"

"Don't know. Never bothered asking."

Skye stood up. Squeezing past Coulson so she was in the lounge instead of her bunk, she said, "Now would be a good a time as any." Popping out one earbud and casually swinging it around her fingers, Skye continued, "I'm _fairly _sure FitzSimmons would like music. Though it'll probably be something weird like opera or classical orchestral pieces."

"And what gives you the impression?" Coulson asked, leaning against the wall. Smirking, Skye replied, "Aren't _all _smart guys supposed to be like, _obsessed _with stuff like that? Mozart? Beethoven? Chopping or something like that?" She waved her hands. "Just a wild guess in the dark."

"It's Chopin."

"What?"

"It's not Chopping. _Chopin_."

Skye lifted both of her eyebrows. "How do _you _know that?" she asked suspiciously. Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "I used to know someone who had a big interest in classical music, actually," he said. "Chopin, though not her main interest, was definitely a name that popped up from time to time."

"Oh. Either way, though – you know what I mean," Skye said. Coulson gave Skye an unimpressed look. "That music defines a person's personality?" he paused. "Actually, that makes _some _sense – but I was going with something else with this. Don't think you've won." Skye smiled sweetly. "But of _course_, AC," she said, pretending to curtsey.

She sat down on the couch and looking up at Coulson, asked, "What kind of music do _you _listen to?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Music. What do you like?"

Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "Don't always have time for music," he replied. Skye's mouth dropped open. "What kind of depressing statement is _that_?" she asked, genuinely shocked. "I mean, that's like, _Ward_-style depressing. And sad. And incredibly cliché of some spy working in a government agency." Coulson lifted his hands in an almost apologetic manner. "Now that you're comparing me to _cliché _spies and _Ward_, I'm supposed to be insulted, is that it?" he asked. Skye pouted. "Well, _yeah_," she replied. "At least, somewhat." Skye crossed her legs and taking her earbuds out, said, "Come _on_."

Then, Skye yanked out her earbuds from her phone and blasted the volume up. Coulson paused – and looking at the phone again, only said, "Very upbeat." There was an awkward pause. "God," he grimaced. "That sounded so _old_." Skye let out a laugh – she couldn't help herself. It had slipped out, and now it was mingling in the air between the two. "Nah, AC, you're still cool. But to be honest, if you don't want to sound old, at least enjoy the music," Skye said with a grin.

She patted the space next to her on the couch. Coulson obliged, sitting down next to the younger girl as the music slowly filled up the lounge. Staring up at the ceiling, Skye said, "The others can probably hear us. I've got the volume _way _too loud." Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I don't think they'd mind – music is probably the most pleasant outburst they've heard, next to the explosions and gunfire and –"

"And the occasional shouting match," Skye interrupted with a snort. Coulson rolled his eyes. "That _one _time, Skye – and it wasn't even _serious_. _God_." Skye rolled her eyes. Flicking her fingers at Coulson's shoulder, she said, "Just shut up and listen to the music, 'kay? Talking is distracting – oh, wait, this is my favorite part!"

"I thought you just said that talking was a –"

"_Sh!_"

Skye was secretly pleased to find that Coulson, despite his protest, seemed to be enjoying the music as well. Lifting her shoulders to herself, Skye turned away and focused back on the notes. She had, in fact, missed the favorite part of this particular song. She didn't really mind.

xXx

"Sorry – _Fitz_, did you put on _music?_" Simmons asked, turning to look at her friend. The boy blinked a few times. Then, frowning in concentration, Fitz shook his head. "Not even really my style, anyways," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Simmons looked away from the computer. "Then who…" her voice drifted as her eyes travelled upwards, through the ceiling of the lab. "You don't suppose…?"

"Can't be Ward." Fitz responded. "And May _never _puts on music. So that would leave us to –"

"Skye," Fitz and Simmons said in unison. The two exchanged knowing grins. "Well, she certainly livens the place up a bit," Simmons shared, turning back to the computer. "That's one way to put it," Fitz agreed. He stood at Simmons' side and pulling up a few diagrams, he said, "Actually, let me grab some snacks, yeah? I feel like we've got some busywork to do at this rate – and I'm hungry." Simmons smiled. "Fine, fine," she said. "Just don't drop anything, Fitz – remember last time?"

"That was hardly my fault!" Fitz protested, but all the same, he headed out of the lab. "It was all Ward!" Still, he couldn't help but to smile at the sound of his friend laughing from behind. Shaking his head to himself, Fitz hopped up the stairs to the lounge. The music gradually became louder as he neared the room – and Fitz only slightly swung the door open when he found himself watching Skye tugging at a pair of arms (was that _Coulson?!_), said, "Step two. Dance. Come _on! _That's what music is _supposed _to do. _Please _don't tell me no, that agents of SHIELD are too official and important-looking to dance – _please_?"

Fitz snorted quietly to himself. Skye gave him the impression of a needy child, which was odd, because she was probably around his age – if not just a bit older. Or perhaps Skye looked like an over-excited chimp. _Chimp_, Fitz thought, satisfied with himself. As he continued to watch Skye beg and plead, Fitz decided that it was simply too much to keep this good humor to himself.

Walking back into the lab, Fitz hissed, "_Simmons!_"

The girl looked up from the computer. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Simmons asked, "Why're you talking like that?"

"It's just – come here! I think you might want to see this – you know, for a laugh," Fitz replied, gesticulating excitedly. Simmons twisted her lips into a doubtful smile, but after a few more moments of Fitz gesturing upstairs, she sighed. "Oh, alright," she said decidedly. "But _Fitz_, we don't want to get _too _distracted –"

"Yeah, of course," Fitz replied seriously, trying to hide his glee. "We'll get right back on it – you just need to watch for a few seconds." Simmons sighed again, but followed Fitz up the stairs. She paused by the door. Then, she asked, "What _exactly am _I supposed to be looking at, Fitz?"

"_Sh!_" Fitz whispered, lifting a finger to his lips. He nodded at the small crack of the door. "Just _look through_. And don't make a sound!"

Simmons pressed her lips together, still looking unconvinced. All the same, she looked through the door and promptly smiled. "Oh, _Fitz_," she murmured tenderly. "I don't know why you would find something like this _funny_." Pausing, she added, "I would actually see it as rather _sweet_." Fitz frowned. When he had watched Skye and Coulson, he hadn't thought the entire event as sweet.

"What're you talking about?" he asked. "It's just – _look!_" Simmons grabbed Fitz's arm and dragged him beside her. The boy slowly turned to look through the crack – and made a small sound of surprise, which sounded mostly like a "huh".

It seemed that Skye's persuasion had worked. She was swaying slightly, the hem of her frayed dress swinging around her thighs and arms swinging around. She was laughing, too. "Oh, _God_," she said. "_AC_, what are you _even?_" Fitz exchanged an excited look with Simmons when Coulson replied lightly, "_You _told me to."

"Ah, _man_," Skye giggled, shaking her head. "Okay. Fine. I'm responsible." Rounding around Coulson, she added, "But still. I guess it's not _that _bad. You know, for a guy who claims that he didn't like dancing."

Fitz and Simmons slowly backed away from the door. Simmons was beaming now, with a sort of happy giddiness practically floating around her. "That is so _sweet_," she repeated fondly. "I _wish _we could say something – but I suppose they would want to keep it between them, don't you think, Fitz?"

Fitz, again, tried to make himself look as serious as possible. "Of course," he replied. "Wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

xXx

"I've heard that Coulson is rather good on his feet."

"Why'd you say that?"

"No reason."

Skye lifted an eyebrow at Fitz. There was something odd about him, the way he seemed to try to suppress a grin each time he looked at her. Or at Coulson. _That _was definitely unusual. Fitz leaned in towards Skye and asked in a lower voice, "What about _you?_"

Skye frowned. "Huh?" she asked, bewildered.

"_Fitz!_" Simmons said, grabbing Fitz by the arm. "Come _on!_"

Skye watched as the two scientists descended from the lounge. She shook her head to herself and turned around just in time to watch Coulson coming out of his office. He had, judging by the look on his face, heard everything. "They're onto us," he said simply. Skye grinned. "How about that," she replied. She mocked closing her lips with an imaginary zipper. "But I'm not gonna give anything away," she confirmed. "That's between us."

Coulson grinned.

* * *

**A/N - **I feel as though I've written so many of these scenes. But I always tweak each and every version, because I'm a sucker for all of these beautiful, missing, what-could-be scenes. (Don't look at me.) This one-shot was also originally fitting to the friendship category, though I think it's up to the reader to decide or interpret this as any way. *shrugs* I am always extremely neutral in shipping wars.

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!


End file.
